Full Walkthrough
Prologue - Alendale *After you select your name and class, you will spawn in Alendale. There are a few low tier chests in the town to loot if you wish; otherwise, simply follow the path to the gate, and a cutscene will occur, followed by a boss. *'NOTICE Throughout this walkthrough, boss names will be kept in collapsible tables. Only open them if you have reached the boss, as most contain spoilers.' *'STRATEGY:' The first battle of the game. For the first few seconds, you will be unable to damage him or be damaged while the tutorial on energy is played. Afterwards, just attack at regular intervals and heal if your HP gets too low. *After the boss is defeated, a short cutscene will play, along with the credits. After they are finished, left click to continue the game. Prologue - Mikado *A short cutscene will occur during which Gondovan tells you to scout out information about the man who took the book in the pub. He also gives you 150 GP. *There are a few chests in the Tantalus base; after looting them, exit the sewers and save your game. *There is a teleport moogle next to the save, which you can use to teleport to the item shop, inn, weapon shop, armor shop, magic shop, or pub (Buying the Cure spell is highly recommended, as it will come in handy for quite a while). There are also a lot of chests around town to loot. When you're finished shopping and looting, use a moogle to warp to the pub, and talk to the bartender. *The bartender tells you the man headed into a sewer. From the pub entrance, head 4 blocks north into the sewers. Prologue - Mikado Tower *The sewers lead to the bottom of Mikado Tower. This is the first area of the game with random encounters. Take the staircase at either the north or south side of the tower, and go through the fences to the staircase in the middle. *Head counter-clockwise around the tower and up the stairs to reach the third floor. *Don't head up the stairs from the third floor; instead, head around to the open room with the chest, and climb up around the outside of the tower. From there, it's a straight path to the top. There is a save and a portal; enter the portal, and it will trigger a cutscene, followed by a boss. *'STRATEGY: ' This is the first boss that stands a chance at killing you. First, make sure you have a decent number of healing potions, and maybe the Cure spell. After a few moments in the beginning, the boss will create 5 fake copies of himself. Attacking a fake copy will trigger an attack that halves your current HP. An easy way to tell the real one is by running into each one. A fake copy will trigger the message "-Boss? hit you for 1 damage!-" while the real will not have the question mark in his name, and will deal more than 1 damage. He has no other moves; just make sure to heal regularly and after a minute or two he should fall. *Defeating the boss will earn you the first Glyph Book part, and trigger a long cutscene in which Gondovan explains the Glyph Book. He will then tell you to head to Mysidia to scout out the location of the second part; however, to get to Mysidia, you will need to hire a ship in Nasr, a port town to the north of Mikado. He tells you that the north exit is near the Inn, and gives you 250 GP. (If you haven't yet, you should definetely buy the Cure spell. The trip from Mikado to Nasr is a long one, and it will come in handy along the way) To Nasr *Heading out of Mikado from the north exit near the inn will trigger a cutscene and refresh your HP/MP. Afterwards, head out the exit and follow the path north. *